Game Modes
Game Modes (or Playlists) in the Call of Duty series are types of multiplayer matches with their own unique objectives or rules. ''Call of Duty *Deathmatch *Team Deathmatch *Retrieval *Behind Enemy Lines *Search and Destroy *Headquarters Call of Duty: Finest Hour *Deathmatch *Team Deathmatch *Capture the Flag *Search and Destroy Call of Duty 2 *Deathmatch *Team Deathmatch *Capture the Flag *Search and Destroy *Headquarters Call of Duty 3 *Battle *Team Battle *War *Capture the Flag *Headquarters *One Flag CTF Call of Duty: Roads to Victory *Deathmatch *Team Deathmatch *Capture the Flag *Hold the Flag *King of the Hill *Team King of the Hill Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Note: These modes are also included in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex, except for Ground War. Core *Team Deathmatch *Mercenary Team Deathmatch *Free-For-All *Domination *Ground War *Sabotage *Headquarters *Search and Destroy *Team Tactical *Old School *Cage Match Hardcore *Hardcore Team Deathmatch *Hardcore Search and Destroy Removed Game Modes *Variety Map Team Deathmatch ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) *Deathmatch *Team Deathmatch *Hunter/Prey *Capture the Flag Call of Duty: World At War Core *Boot Camp *Team Deathmatch *Mercenary Team Deathmatch *Free-for-All *Veteran *Search and Destroy *Sabotage *War *Ground War *Capture the Flag *Headquarters *Domination *Team Tactical *Team Survival (Nintendo Wii exclusive) Hardcore *Team Deathmatch *Capture the Flag *Headquarters *War *Search and Destroy *Free-For-All Map Pack Game Modes Core :*Team Flags :*Team Objectives :*Team Deathmatch :*Search and Destroy Hardcore :*Team Deathmatch :*Search and Destroy Cut Gamemodes *Vehicle Team Deathmatch *Tank War *Blitzkrieg *Survival Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Core *Team Deathmatch *Mercenary Team Deathmatch *Team Deathmatch Express *Free-For-All *Domination *Ground War *Demolition *Sabotage *Headquarters Pro *Search and Destroy *Capture the Flag *Mosh Pit *3rd Person Team Tactical Hardcore *Hardcore Ricochet: Search and Destroy *Hardcore Team Deathmatch *Hardcore Ricochet: HQ Pro Barebones *Barebones Pro *Objective Barebones Pro Cut Gamemodes *3rd Person Cage Match (removed after Stimulus Package release) *Arena *Arms Race *Hardcore Free-For-All *3rd Person Free-For-All *Global Thermonuclear War *One Flag CTF *VIP Assassination/Rescue *Hardcore for every game mode *Tactical Game Modes *Die Hard Game Modes *Defcon Game Modes Call of Duty: Black Ops Core *Team Deathmatch *Mercenary Team Deathmatch *Free for All *Domination *Ground War *Demolition *Sabotage *Headquarters *Capture the Flag *Search and Destroy *Team Tactical *Express Barebones *Pure *Classic *Team Tactical Hardcore *Team Deathmatch *Search and Destroy *Free-for-All *Headquarters *Capture the Flag Prestige *Prestige Team Deathmatch *Prestige Hardcore *Prestige Pure Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Standard Playlists *Team Deathmatch *Kill Confirmed *Mercenary *Free-for-All *Domination *Ground War *Team Defender *Demolition *Sabotage *Headquarters Pro *Search and Destroy *Capture the Flag Advanced Playlists *Team Tactical *Barebones *Hardcore Ricochet: TDM *Hardcore Ricochet: KC *Free-for-All *Hardcore Ricochet: Dom. *Hardcore Ricochet: S&D *Hardcore Ricochet: HQ Pro Community Playlists *Infected *Drop Zone *FFA Gunplay *All or Nothing *Money in the Denk *MW3Some Face-Off Playlists *Face Off 1v1 *Face Off 2v2 *Face Off 3v3 Elite Playlists *Elite Team Deathmatch, Domination, and Kill Confirmed *Elite Objective *Elite Hardcore Ricochet Mosh Pit *Elite Face Off 1v1 *Elite Face Off 2v2 Alternate Game Modes *Team Juggernaut *Juggernaut (Game mode) *Gun Game *One in the Chamber Special Ops *Survival Mode *Mission Mode *Special Ops Chaos Cut Game Modes *Grinder *Global Thermonuclear War Call of Duty: Black Ops II Standard Playlist *Team Deathmatch *Free-for-All *Kill Confirmed *Search and Destroy *Capture the Flag *Multi-Team *Domination *Hardpoint *DLC Mash-Up Hardcore Playlist *Team Deathmatch *Search and Destroy *Capture the Flag *Domination *Multi-Team TDM *Hardpoint Multi-Team *Team Deathmatch *Kill Confirmed *Hardpoint *Domination Combat Training *Bootcamp *Objective Party Games *Sticks and Stones *Gun Game *One in the Chamber *Sharpshooter Bonus Game Modes Zombies Game Modes *TranZit *Grief *Survival *Turned Gallery Core Game Modes Logo.png|The logo used for core game modes in ''Modern Warfare 3, Team Deathmatch, Kill Confirmed, etc.Objective Game Modes Logo.png|The logo used for objective game modes in Modern Warfare 3, Domination, Capture the Flag, etc.Alternate Game Modes Logo.png|The logo used for alternate game modes in Modern Warfare 3, Juggernaut, Gun Game, etc. Category:Game Terms